An Abnormal Day
by WaffleGirlIsAwesome432
Summary: "I'm glad you're not hot," Harry stated out of the blue. Ginny looked up, "Excuse me?" Harry tells Ginny what he loves about her during HBP


**Quite honestly, I was really bored. It was around 3 am, I couldn't sleep, I had just barely finished my homework, my cat was all sprawled out across my lap as I sat in my dish chair, so hey, I though, why not write a little HarryxGinny oneshot?**

**So, here it is, guys.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>To the average person, it was just your normal, regular Sunday at Hogwarts. The students had just came back from lunch, some who had already completed their homework were scattered out along the lake, soaking up the sun, and in the common rooms or libraries were students either studying or doing homework. (Of course, the one exception to this was a Gryffindor named Hermione Granger, who was currently reading in the library for fun. But this too was normal and of regular basis.)<p>

In the Gryffindor common room, however, were two students cuddling together on the couch, having long since given up on their homework. As such young lovers would normally feel (as today _was_ a normal, regular Sunday at Hogwarts), they were lost in their own little universe of love, overwhelmed by the touch of one another and lost in each others embrace.

Ginny Weasley, current girlfriend of a certain emerald eyed young man, was sitting there with her arms around her boyfriend's waist, reminiscing on that horrific night that occurred approximately four years before. That day when her childhood hero had saved her, she realized that he really _was _a hero in both real life and the bedtime stories her father used to tell her. Of course, that Ginny Weasley was rather obsessed with her bedtime hero, going so far past fascination that she bought pictures of him off of Colin Creevey, who was almost as obsessed as she was. The present Ginny Weasley mentally scoffed at her past obsession. It was only in her fourth year that she realized he wasn't going to go and snog her senseless if he didn't even know her. She was such an idiot...But now, she had a new obsession; the subtle touches between them and the shy glances they exchanged during meals.

Harry Potter, current boyfriend of a certain red haired girl, sat there with his arms wrapped around his girlfriend and was too reminiscing the haunting night of his second year. The twelve year old, completely oblivious, never even spared a thought to how Ginny Weasley, an eleven year old girl and a first year who'd been possessed, was doing. Of course, only his girlfriend would be able to pull through that terrifying experience all by herself. How she did it, he'd never know. Harry had been so unbelievably ignorant of how strong spirited, how quick minded and witty, or how absolutely brave Ginny Weasley was. Curse the sheer idiocy of boys...It was only a couple of months ago that he realized—rather suddenly, might he add—how truly amazing the girl currently in his arms was. Realizing this, he smiled and caressed the freckled skin of her left forearm.

"I'm glad you're not hot," Harry stated out of the blue.

Ginny looked up, "Excuse me?"

He would have laughed at her expression if not the fact that he was quite serious; her eyebrows furrowed, her brown eyes reflected the slight offense she felt, as well as her bewilderment.

"When I had a crush on Cho—"

"Oh don't tell me; she cried when she kissed you, didn't she?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"How did you—"

"She's so emotional it scared me to death. I ditched all the classes I had with Ravenclaws, afraid someone would say something along the lines of 'Did you see Cho? She told me she kissed Harry Potter and then burst into tears because he was such a better kisser than Cedric."

"I...don't want to know. But anyways, I'm glad you're not hot," he repeated.

"Why?" Ginny said, looking like she was about to slap him for telling her, basically, she was ugly.

Harry smiled at her misunderstanding, "Shush, I'm about to say something cheesy. Anyways, I'm also glad you're not as intelligent as Hermione, or as good at magic. You may be thinking I'm breaking up with you, but that most definitely isn't true. See, the only reason I liked Cho was because she's, well, hot, and smart. But on the inside, she's really just...very needy and emotional, as you said. See, what I'm trying to say, Ginny, is that looks don't matter to me.

"You, unlike Cho, you're strong spirited, witty, intrepid, caring and loyal—"

He was cut off by Ginny, who had captured his lips with her own. She broke the kiss after a few seconds and smiled, eyes still closed, "Okay, continue. I just needed to do that."

He smiled, "Well, continuing, you're beautiful, but not in the way that causes random guys to drool, although I have no doubt that you could achieve making me drool." She laughed, setting her head on his shoulder. "You're more beautiful...like a sculpture. Where you can look, but can't touch. To put it simply, you're a graceful unicorn amongst goblins."

"You sure know how to flatter a girl," she commented, blushing but trying to act casual as she smiled into his neck.

He kissed her shoulder, "You're welcome. To sum it up, I'm obsessed with your wonderful personality. Also, as to provide an explanation about why I'm glad you're not hot or extremely intelligent, for that matter, I'd hate if you were like...the perfect girl, leading a perfect life. Because truthfully, it'd make me feel like I wasn't good enough for you, like you were out of my league (even though you already are, I'm just saying even more so), seeing as my life is an absolute mess. We're only human and we can't be perfect. It's simply not possible. Cheesy? Extremely."

Ginny snuggled into Harry's chest, inhaling his sweet scent, "What are you trying to say, Potter?"

He smiled, "I'm trying to tell you not to ever change and to be yourself."

"Merlin, Harry, you could have just said that. I mean, it was sweet of you to say all that, but I've been obsessed with you for, psh, my entire life, practically. I _know _how you feel, and also, I could say the exact same thing. Well, not about the whole 'you're more beautiful than Cho' thing, but you know what I mean. I'm glad I'm here to just be here with you and help you, but seriously, Harry, just spit it out."

"Fine; I love you, Weasley," Harry whispered into her ear. Everything was perfect for the first time in his life.

Suddenly Ginny pulled Harry up and began dragging him towards the portrait hole, practically running. "Quick, 'Mione, where's the nearest broom closet!"

Hermione (previously mentioned), who had just returned from the library (also previously mentioned), was just going up to the girls' dormitories when Ginny said that. She shot the fifth year a confused look, "A corridor or so down...why?"

But Ginny had already dragged Harry off.

Hermione thought for a second, then realization dawned on her and she chuckled.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after dinner had started later that day, Ginny and Harry entered the Great Hall, holding hands with goofy grins plastered on their faces. Harry whispered something to Ginny and she blushed, subtly brushing out the tangles in her hair with her fingers.<p>

You didn't see that everyday.


End file.
